


Until We Part

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Bikinis, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy, Heartbreak, Love, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stella and her best friends are going away to nonother than Cap Cod in America for a month to celebrate there friends ship. This is a GIRLS trip and Lottie made that very clear. But Stella is blown away by a group of boys. Particularly the jokester.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Lucas Koh, Lottie/Gary Rennell, Noah/Priya (Love Island)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	1. is it really just girls on tour...

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I am American so sorry if I et some of the dialog or terms wrong. I also am not perfect with spelling and stuff so sorry about anything like that. I will try to update frequently and I'm just winging it so if you have feed ack on something should do to change it just let me know I'm up for that kind of stuff.

The waves crashed against the white sand. 

“Stel babe I can't wait for this month!” Chelsea giggled and rolled over to start tanning her front. I laughed and nodded in response. 

I was in America on the cape for a month with my best friends Chelsea, Priya, and Lottie. Every summer since we had graduated high school we had taken a month to go to a random place. This year marks the 5th anniversary so we decided to go to America. 

Priya shifted. “Hun we are going to have so much fun. Oh my god have you seen all the hot guys around!” she laughed. “I mean they are everywhere and none of them are wearing shirts I mean just look at them-”

“Pri slow down your drooling already!” Lottie said, laughing. We all burst out laughing at the comment. I sat up and reached for the sun lotion. 

“I'm surprised you haven't given us the talk Lottie we have been here for more than 2 hours,” I said after recovering from my laughing fit. 

“Ah how could I forget.” she cleared her throat and sat up. “Ladies. I know there might be some hotties here.” She eyed Priya and rolled her eyes playfully. “BUT we are here for the US. Not some blokes that we might meet. Chicks before dicks!” 

“Of course” we all mumbled trying to mask our laughs. 

I pulled my phone out of my bag. “Oh shit. Ladies, it's time to go get ready for tonight.” I started gathering my things and folding my towel. Cheals squealed. 

“Let's get this summer started.” she shot up. “Girls on tour! Girls on tour! Girls on tour!” 

We all chanted along with her. And headed off the white sand beach. 

\------

“LOTTIE STOP I JUST STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR!” Priya screeched and Lottie kept splashing her. 

We were back on the beach and still a little hungover from last night. 

I was sitting on the sand next to Chelsea who was noise deep in her phone texting a boy she had met the night before. 

I peered over her shoulder to try and make out what she was texting the boy about. She gave me a look and I sighed and went back to looking at the other two who were still screaming at each other. 

She didn't know much about the boy she met. I knew he was Asian. He looked posh to me. His hair was slicked back and he was from Oxford. I think his name was Lucas? But I couldn't blame cheals for liking him he was very fit. 

I tried to sneak another look over the shoulder of the small blonde abut she slapped me away.

“Babe it's a surprise.” She smiled mischievously. “But you're going to love. And so will lo and Priya.” She winked and went back to her phone.

I looked over at the other girls, they had settled down from the fighting and we're not talking still standing knee-deep in the cold salty water. 

I pouted and sighed dramatically but left her alone. 

Lottie and Priya climbed out of the water and were now sitting next to me and we made small talk. Cheals still hovering over her phone. 

“Ok,” she said excitedly “I need you, girls, to get up and start waving.” I snorted.

“Why do we need to do that?” I asked but slowly started getting up with the rest of them.

“Stella. Babe. Trust me you aren't going to regret it.” she chirped. I groaned along with Lottie and Pri. 

As I was waving in random directions I saw a group of guys. Four of them. Walking towards us? 

“Cheals what is this.” I pointed at the boys still at the top of the beach wandering down. 

“The surprise.” She giggled. Lottie's eyes opened wide and she was about to speak when pri cut in. 

“DO NOT tell me you got a group of guys for us.” She looks like a puppy dog. Eyes wide and a huge Cheshire cat grin on her face. Lottie rolled her eyes. 

“Cheals I know that you are excited and clearly pri as well but what happened to our promise about this being a GIRLS trip” she emphasized girls. 

“Babe don't worry, these boys aren't going to rule us out. This is still our vacation and these boys aren't going to change it. Right stell”

“Uh… yeah r-right.” I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. It all went in on ar and out the other. I was too busy looking at the boys who were getting closer. One of then=m stuck out. His skin was golden brown. Even though they were far away she could tell he had shout dreads and a purple fade at the tips of them. He was the shortest and last muscular but still had abs and strong arms. 

“Fuck m-” I stopped myself self not realizing I said it out loud. The other girls looked at me with amused looks.

“Looks like I'm not the only one who likes the looks of these boys.” Priya nudged me with her arm.

The girls she was with were beautiful. Priya was a boy magnet. She was stunning and curvy. Her red faded hair was soft and she was hilarious.

Lottie was perfect as well but in a different way. She had tattoos and was gothic. She was a makeup artist so she always had the most stunning looks. Her hair was platinum blonde and had a pink fade. Her skin was pale but it suited her. 

Chelsea was short and skinny. Her hair was to her shoulders and blonde. Her favorite color was pink and it was pretty much the only color she wore. She was beautiful. 

Now Stella. I was a basic brunette with long beach waves. I had one green eye and one blue. I was a C cup so I wasn't completely flat. I had curves but I hated my body and myself until recently. It wasn't hard finding someone but no matter what I wasn't that person's first choice there was always someone better than me. 

I was shaken back to reality when Chelsea snapped her hand in front of me pouting. “I said that we should hang with these boys. They are super fit and it won't hurt,” she winked. And we giggled. 

“Aye, cheals I heard a voice call out. I turned around and a familiar face went to hug the blonde next to me. 

“LUCAS!” cheals squealed and hugged him back. 

So that was his name.

“Girls meet the boys. Boys me the girls.” cheals looked satisfied as she introduced us. 

The first guy. He was tall and huge. He was jacked and his blond hair was short. 

The next boy was tall as well. He looked shy. His skin was light brown. His eyes were like caramel. And he was also very muscular. 

The last boy. He was the one she had been checking out. He was even more perfect than far away. His light brown skin was littered in freckles that covered his chest and cheeks. His eyes were hazel. They glistened with a hint of mischief and playfulness. I could die on the spot. 

“Hey gorgeous, I'm Bobby.” He smiled at me. 

Bobby.

Bobby.

Oh shit, I was dead. 

I was in for a hell of a summer.


	2. i have been hurt before, are you the same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella reflects on her past. Will he be the same. Can she trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm so sorry these chapters are kind of short and bobster isn't really in them but they will be longer and have more bobby soon. Once again sorry if there are any spelling errors and I would love your feedback I'm up for any change.

His smile was warm and he had adorable dimples. 

I could feel the girls burning holes in the back of my head with the stares.

“Uh.” was all I could muster. His perfect laugh echoed in my head. 

“Are you ok lass.” 

“uh... yeah. I'm so sorry. Hi.”

I was nervous. I was never nervous talking to boys. I had tons of friends who were boys but I never felt like this? What was going on? 

I listened to the conversation with everyone. I found out he was from Glasgow. He worked as a hospital caterer but he wanted to open a bakery when he had enough money, and he was here with his friends and they were staying for a month like us. 

“Omg, we should totally go out together tonight.” Priya chirped. “It would be so fun to get to know you, boys.” 

“Yeah, we aren't doing anything why not. Right boys” the tall blond looked around at the other boys. They all shook their heads.” 

I glanced at Bobby. He immediately looked down with a pink flush on his cheeks.   
Was he looking at me? 

I felt my cheeks get hot. 

I had zoned out on the rest of the conversation until the end. 

“Great so we will meet you there?” Lottie questioned. 

“We can pick you guys up what kind of gentlemen we would be if we didn't.” Bobby curtsied dramatically. 

I snorted from laughter and immediately covered my mouth. 

“Stella gets it.” bobby said patting me on the back. I looked over at him and he winked at me. I looked away to hide my cheeks that were red from embarrassment. 

We said our goodbyes and the boys walked off but I swore bobby looked back at me at least once. 

Lottie burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. “OK, I know that I said this is a girls' trip. But did you see him? Oh, my days he is huge.” 

Priya squealed. “I know and what about that Noah. He is stunning.” 

“I knew you guys would love this!” Cheals said clearly satisfied with her work. 

“What about you Stella you couldn't get your eyes off that bobby dude.” Priya nudged my side with her elbow. 

I rolled my eyes and laughed with them. “He's a bit of me for sure,” I said.

“Ohhh.” all the girls said in unison. 

“Babe I'm so happy for you. I know you have been through some shit in the past year and you're so strong for it but maybe you will find someone out of all this?” Cheals side hugged me. 

She was right. I have been through a lot. Four months ago I officially got out of an abusive relationship. I found the dude fucking another girl. In my bed. It sucked not because I broke up with him. But because the girl was going to go through the same thing as me. He lured me in but as soon as I was in the treated me like shit. He had hit me multiple times and threatened me telling me if I told someone he would hurt me even more. But something was wrong with me. I still loved him. Not anymore but I had.

I laughed nervously. “Let's not bring that up again.” 

She frowned. “Babe sorry I just want you to find someone and I know you have trust issues with this kind of thing. I'm just saying if you see something you like go for it. Now that you have been through all this you're strange and if something bad happens you will know what to do and you won't make the same mistakes again.” she rubbed my back and the other girls looked at me sadly.

“Hun you doing amazing. Let's go get ready to party with the boys. They are picking us up I two hours” 

The boys? Oh, right she was going out with them still. She didn't want to. All of a sudden she felt sad like a giant force was holding her down. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She could though. It would make her friends worry and ruin the night. She couldn't do that to them. 

She put on a smile. Pushing the thoughts down. “Let's get out partay on” she pumped her fist. 

“That's the spirit” Priya shouted and we got a few glances from other people on the beach. 

We scurried the beach back to our hotel to get ready. 

\----

“Welcome back to love island!” the voice announced from the tv. 

“Why are we listening to this again?” I should say from the bathroom, putting on mascara.

“I don't know its the only thing that was on” I heard Chelsea yell back. I chuckled and gathered up my makeup. 

I picked up a dress. It was a red silk dress. There were no shoulders but there were fabric scraps on my arms. The dress complemented my green eye and showed off enough cleavage. It was showing my whole thigh on one side and half of my other thigh on the other. I slip it on and walk out of the bedroom to where the others were hanging out and curling her hair. 

A ring broke our silence and I turned off the tv.

“Omg they are leaving their rooms now!” cheals squealed. 

“Rooms?”

“Yeah steals they are in the same hotel as us didn't you hear when we were talking” she turned to face me holding the curler in her hair. I nodded my head slowly.   
“Yeah sorry I guess I just forgot,” I said putting a fake smile on. 

But I didn't I was staring at Bobby. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“I'll get it.” I shot up doing anything to get out of that awkward conversation. 

I opened the door and saw a familiar freckled face staring right back at me. 

He broke out in a smile. 

“Aye, its Stella!” He hugged me and I hugged him back. He smelled amazing and I could have stayed in his arms forever. I pulled away and he turned around. 

“Oi, we got the right room boys.” 

I looked at him with a confused look. 

“Oh right… Noah forgot the room number so we didn't know which it was. They made me knock because I wasn't fast enough in noises tosies.” He laughed and I joined in moving aside so he could come in followed by Gary Noah and Lucas.” 

The Lo, Pri, and Cheals shot up when the guys walked in.

Bobby walks over to me. 

“You could make Soufflés rise stel.” He beamed at me. 

I chucked and looked down at him. He was wearing classic khakis and a shirt covered with colorful designs and lowers. It wasn't buttoned up fully and it showed off his toned chest. I couldn't help but stare. 

“Eyes are up here lass.” He took his hand and tilted my chin up to his eyes. 

I was embarrassed and my cheeks flooded pink. “S-sorry.” I looked at his hand. “Wow, bobster you have perfect hands.” I took his hand in my hand and examined it.

“First of all. Love the nickname.” We laughed. “Second of all I know.” I laughed again. “My nan always called them piano fingers.” He wiggled his hand which was still being held by me. 

I laughed and let his hand go. 

“They have many talents.” He gave me a cheeky wink and I punched him in the side playfully. My cheeks looked like tomatoes. 

Maybe tonight won't be so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed it feel free to leave kudos. Remember to stay safe and take care of yourself.❤️


	3. maybe he wasn't so bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella spends more time with Bobby. And he insists on walking her home? But then something happens outside the room. Could she really be the luckiest girl in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this one has a lot more bobby in it lmao. I actually like writing shorter chapters like this, I can upload alot faster and alot more so I'm sticking with about this length for now.

“OI LOTTIE OVER HERE,” Gary yelled in my ear. I winced at his loud voice. I was talking with him in the corner by the side of the bar. 

We were watching Bobby and Chelsea dance on practically everyone in the club. Bobby tripped over someone's heel at least twice. He wasn't the most graceful (clearly) but it was still cute. 

I was shot out of my thoughts when Lottie yelled over the loud music asking what we wanted. 

“Uh. I didn't know I just wanted to see you.” Gay scratched the back of his neck and I arched my eyebrow.

I could see a desperate call of help when I saw on. 

“I think I need a drink. Lo, you try and keep Gary company.” I winked at him as I turned around and saw him flash a thankful smile at me. I nudged Lottie and whispered.

“Go get him.” The last thing I saw her do was blush and turn back to him.

I don't need another drink. I had already had way too much. I wasn't usually a light drinker and we hadn't been here for more than an hour. But I didn't want to be so hungover the next morning. 

Instead, I headed over to Priya Noah and Bobby. (who had finally stopped dancing.)

We talked for a while and I found out some more stuff about Noah. He was a librarian. Soon he made an excuse to leave, eyeing Bobby and Priya ran off as well.

“So…” He fidgeted with his fingers. 

I chuckled nervously.

“Tell me about yourself lass. I haven't had a proper conversation with you yet.” He said finally breaking the silence. 

“Um well. I'm in a band-”

“No way” He beamed. “I was in a punk rock band in high school” He pointed at himself. “You're looking at the lead singer of Paisley Cuddle.”  
I burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, your joking.” 

He pretended to be hurt putting his perfect hand on his heart. “Of course not lass. We were a big deal in high school. I'm telling you we had paparazzi and everything.” 

That just made me laugh harder.

“Ok maybe the last part wasn't true but I swear we were hot shit.” He was laughing now too. 

“I thought we were talking about me?” I managed through my laugh. 

“Ok ok, I'm sorry.” He said, starting to calm down. 

“I can't top that but I'm a drummer in a punk band.”

“Wow what's the name,” he said. His dimples were showing. 

“That's for you to find out.” I winked and he blushed. 

“How can I make you tell me.” He raised his eyebrows jokingly. I blushed furiously thinking of something to say back. 

“Well see.” I moved over to his side of the booth and we kept joking around and talking for a while.

\------

“I'm walking you back to the hotel lass.” He said much more seriously.

“No, its ok bobster its only like a 10-minute walk.” 

“But it's late and dark.” 

I stared at him for a second. I could tell he wanted to.

Finally, I gave in. 

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes knowing I was capable of walking home alone. Normally to another guy, I would have said no and left. But something about Bobby was different; he seemed like he wanted me to be safe. He wasn't just coming for possible sex. But I could see he wouldn't mind if that was true. 

He smiled and took my arm leading me out. At first, we walked in silence. It was surprisingly cold. I shivered and moved closer. He seemed to notice and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. Something about this felt so right. His arm was strong and she liked how she felt fuzzy on the inside. 

Tonight she had learned so much about him. He was always shy as a kid and didn't like playing games like spin the bottle as a kid. One of his best friends, since they were little, was Johno. He had a sister who was 16 named Hazel. He had first got into cooking when he found an old victorian cookbook and he was self-taught but still super talented. 

I smiled at the thought of him and I could feel as he tightened his grip around me. we were getting closer but I didn't want this to end. I liked how we could be in comfortable silence. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we neared the entrance of the building. 

We walked down the hallway towards my room. 

“I had a great time tonight,” I said through a smile. 

“Me to the lass.” He smiled and looked down. 

Was he shy? He had never been like this around everyone else?

I took a step closer to him and tilted his chin up to look at me. 

I wasn't in control. I didn't know what I was doing. I was never so confident with a boy. But as he looked up at me and cupped my face in his hand I knew this was right. I smiled and looked down at his lips before moving in and filling the gap. 

The kiss started slowly. It was sweet. His lips were soft and tasted slightly of tequila. Slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. I put my hands on the back of his neck and lightly bit his lip. 

It was the best kiss I had ever ha-

“Wow, are we interrupting something.” 

I immediately pulled back. And he did the same. 

Pria laughed and Noah stood wide-eyed. 

“Uh. No.” I turned to Bobby. “I'm so sorry. I-i am drunk and-”

He put up his hand signaling me to stop. “Lass it's fine I promise.” He stepped back towards Noah. “Have a good night Stel. See you soon?” 

“Of course.” Priya butted in practically shaking in excitement. 

He turned to me one last time and bent down. “I wasn't drunk lass.” He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. It sent butterflies throughout my body. 

The next thing I knew Priya dismissed the boys kissing Noah on the cheek and practically scooped me up into the room. The last thing I heard was him and Noah cheering halfway down the hall. 

“Hun What happened.” Priya squealed as soon as the door shut. 

“I-i don't know it just happened.” still recovering from my shock.

“What happened,” Lottie said. She walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair. 

“Wait huh. What's going on?” Chelsea jumped up from the bedroom. 

“Stel Was just snogging Bob,” Priya said before I could explain.

The girls' screech. 

“OH EM GEE STELLA TELL ME EVERYTHING DON'T LEAVE OUT THE DEATS” 

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling. She practically sprinted over along with Lottie who was grinning. 

“Ok, it wasn't snogging it was just a kiss.” I was trying to get them to calm down.

“Definitely,” Priya said sarcastically crossing her arms.

I explained everything that had happened and was interrupted every five seconds with a squeal or ‘awws’ and ‘oohs’. 

After I had managed to finish and the girls stopped fangirling we got ready for bed. We were all super drunk and we wanted nothing more than to sleep. Yet we still managed to take off makeup and change. 

I flopped down on the bed and thought about the night. Re-running everything that happened, especially the kiss. 

I couldn't stop smiling. But this time instead of it being fake it was real. 

Maybe he wasn't a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More is definitely coming soon. If you like it feel free to leave kudos! If you have any suggestions lmk. I'm up for anything I'm winging it so I don't know where this is going lmao. Stay safe and remember to take care of yourself!❤️


	4. maybe i'm not good enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella hangs out with bobby some more in the morning. But she starts remembering things. Did she take to fast? Was she only going to hurt him? She's not good enough this boy deserves the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I think this chapter is slightly longer. I may or may not upload another chapter but I'm going to try and upload at least one.

“Ugh” I groaned as I opened my eyes. 

I looked around. No one else was up, and I heard snoring? Oh, it was Lottie. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

“I didn't even drink that much” I sighed as I reached for my phone to check the time. My eyes opened wide as the screen flashed on.

Unknown number: Hey lass cheals gave Lucas who gave me your number yesterday lmao.   
Unknown number: meet me downstairs in the lobby? 

It was bobby. Bobby was texting me. 

Suddenly my lips curled into a smile. I bit my lip deciding if I should leave a note or something so that they would know where I was. But then I realized it was probably good for me and the people still sleeping just to go. 

I quietly walked into the bathroom.

I looked like a mess. I slipped on a hoodie and some plain black athletic leggings. I took my hair out of the messy bun and combed through it. I did a double-take walking out the door and decided for my sake to put on a tiny bit of makeup. 

I walked out and Lottie was sitting up in bed. 

“Uh. L-lo what are you doing?” I asked throwing my shoes on. 

“What are you doing.”

“Um you can't yell or anything but cheals gave bob my number and he texted asking if we could hang out this morning.” Her lips curled into a smile. 

“Please don't tell pri and cheals they are going to get us kicked out with the squealing.” 

“Ugh fine.” she was still smiling. “Have fun.” she paused thinking about her words. “Make sure to use a condom.” I rolled my eyes and stood up to go to the door. 

“Fuck off lo.” I heard her laugh and as I shut the door I heard whispering, and a squeal. 

“Why didn't I just make up an excuse.” I rubbed my temples and walked to the elevator. 

“Lass you came!” Bobby was sitting on a bench in the lobby but stood up to come to hug me. I missed being in his arms. It was so comforting. 

“Of course I did silly goose.” I stood on my tippy toes to pat him on the head jokingly. He laughed. 

“I thought you would ghost me after last night.” He looked away frowning. I tensed up after remembering last night. All the emotions and things I felt for this boy after knowing him for less than a day. 

I frowned.

“I would never do that to you bobster.” He seemed to perk up at the new nickname I had given him yesterday. He scratched the back of his neck.

“I usually get friend-zoned or friend zone most girls after one date so I didn't know…” 

I once again didn't know what I was doing. It happened so fast but it still felt right. 

I cupped his cheek in my hand and closed the gap between us. He instantly put his hands on his waist and I felt warm inside again. 

He was a good kisser. Like really good. Like I could kiss him for hours. 

After a few more moments of the sweet kiss, I pulled away and wanted his lips on mine again instantly. 

“Did that make you believe me more?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe but I don't believe completely I think I need more convincing.” he winked. I rolled my eyes and planted a peck on his lips. 

“Very smooth.” 

“They don't call me to captain B. smooth for nothing Lass.”

I playfully punched him on the arm.

“Name one person who calls you ‘Captain B. smooth’ bobster.”

“You?” 

“Not in a million years.” I made a dramatic angry face.

“Please,” he begged. 

“I crossed my arms and looked away from his puppy dog eyes. “Make me.”

“Gladly.” He winked again but failed miserably. 

I burst out laughing as my cheeks turned crimson. 

“Ok, so what's up.”

“Eh. I don't know, I just wanted to see you.” He smiled shyly. He was so cute.

“Aww.” I hugged him. “But I need to know did cheals give you my number or did you ask for it.” He chuckled at the comment.

“She gave it to me at the club last night.” He sighed. We were still wrapped in a hug. 

“Good to know.” my eyes narrowed mating a mental note to yell at her later. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You wanna go get coffee or something.” I smiled at him and we walked out of the building. 

\-----

“I'm telling you Bobster, I'm not calling you B. smooth.” I took another sip of the coffee in my hand. 

“Awh come on lass, please. I just need one person to call me B. smooth in front of the boys so they stop making fun of me and I get my 10 pounds.” 

“Ok first of all m not calling you B. Smooth and second of all 10 pounds? Did you bet on people calling you B. Smooth?” 

“Uh…” 

I rolled my eyes and hit on his arm lightly. 

“I will do it ONCE in front of them but you owe me bob.” 

He scoops me up in his arms. “Anything for m'lady.” 

I laughed and moved closer as he tightened his arms around me. 

I loved it when he made me laugh. He was so flirty but it was nice. He seemed like the type to put a friend first and I had never met a boy who was like him. He was absolutely gorgeous and his muscles were subtly defined. It was cut how he got shy around me sometimes. Most importantly when I was with him I felt safe. Safe from everything. Unlike my last relationship, the memories flooded my mind and I suddenly tensed up. 

He looked up at me. “Stella, you ok?” 

I climb out of his arms. “I-i need to go, I'm so sorry.” I grabbed my phone and turned around towards the door. I could feel his frowning stare.

“Stel I-i'm sorry did I do something.” He stood up but I was already at the door. 

My heart broke with those words. I had known this boy for a day and I had hurt him already. I moved too fast. I mean what was I thinking I kissed him on the first night I knew him for fuck sake.  
I didn't answer him instead I walked out the door and headed back to the hotel walking at a faster pace. 

At the door to the room, I unlocked the door preparing for all the questions I would get from the girls. 

I stepped in. all three of them were on the couch watching Love Island. Again? Cheals were the first to notice and jumped up. Soon the other girls were also running towards me. 

“BABE what happened!” I frowned at Lottie. 

“I thought you said you wouldn't tell.”

“I'm sorry but they had to know.” 

“Ok but seriously what happened.” Priya seemed to notice I wasn't smiling. 

“Hun are you ok…” Cheals frowned. 

Yeah... no i-i tensed up and I realized I took all this too fast and I did the same thing I had done with him. a-and d I walked out, a-an-”

Priya and Lottie wrapped me in a hug and cheals rubbed my back.

“Hun this isn't your fault and it's your choice. You can't blame yourself for what you did and everything is going to be ok… but Bobby seems genuine and he seemed like a great guy from what Gary says.” Lottie said, still holding me tight. 

‘I-i knows but… I made a mistake…. And now I have to see him again.” I sniffed. “I just started thinking about what happened and I got scared and left…” I sniffed again. “Before I left h-h asked what he did wrong.. And it broke my heart and I made such a mistake. He deserves so much. I'm not good enough, I'm going to hurt him again.”

“You're not right stel. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Let's go down to the beach. Ok?” 

I wiped a tear. “Y-yeah o-ok.”

I didn't really believe her. 

Maybe I wasn't good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions let me know I'm up for any ideas I don't know where this is really going lmao. remember to stay safe its important right now and take care of your self. Byeeee!❤️


	5. it was my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella realizes she needs to make things right with the baker boy. But is it too late now? 
> 
> OK, I made a playlist for this one It might be longer than the chapter but it's just to of songs that make me sad (I listened to these and some others while writing so some of it might be a tiny bit familiar to this lol.   
> playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsBtExrP98gPVCkQcxNuyPuIxei7pM-wQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I didn't upload earlier I had a family problem. The next couple of chapters might be a lil sad lmao sorry. ALSO, THIS ONE IS A LITTLE LONGER AND THEY WILL PROBAbLY GET LONGER EVERY CHAPTER LMFAO.

I sighed and turned over to tan my back. 

Priya and Lottie were talking about the boys. Mostly Gary and Noah.

Cheals fell asleep on her stomach and I couldn't help but think about the horrible sunburn she was going to get. 

I propped myself up on my elbows and rubbed my temples. It had been a couple of hours since I left Bobby in the cafe. I still felt horrible. I had never felt like this after walking out on someone. Usually, I felt guilty but nothing more than that. I had known this boy for less than 3 days. Yet he still felt really important. 

I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't want to talk about him to the girls for some reason. When I was with this boy I had been happier in months. 

I smiled at the thought of his amber eyes. Or the way he smiled at me. Or how I felt when he touched me, it felt electrical and I couldn't help if it was the same with him. I wanted so badly to lay in his arms forever, for him to comfort me and me to do the same for him. I wanted to tell him how I felt. But then he would think I was crazy. I mean I thought I was crazy. 

But then I thought about how I would hurt him. I had hurt people before. I had trust issues even before I was in an abusive relationship. I never knew why. It just happened. 

Whenever I got close to someone I ended up pushing them away. That's why I love my friends because when I started pushing them away they didn't let me. They kept fighting for me to let them in. 

I closed my eyes. All I could think of was the sound of Bobby's voice when I left asking what he did wrong. What hurt me the most was that it was my fault. I hadn't told him about my past relationships yet. In fact, I barely talked to the girls about it but they knew the most about it besides me. 

I opened my eyes and released a tear that was slipping down my cheek. I wiped it thinking now on had seen it but Cheals was looking at me with a worried expression. 

She opened her mouth to speak but I had already started. “Babe I need to find Bobby.’

“Are you sur-” 

“Please trust me I need to see him. Can you ask Lucas where they are?” 

“Uh.. yeah… ok.” she picked up her phone. 

“Ok they are at the hotel Bobby won't leave the room he feels guilty.” 

“Shit” I mumbled under my breath. 

I got to my feet.

“I will be back but I need to do something first and don't go anywhere.” 

“Ok? Are you good stel?” Lottie asked. Her and Priya had turned their attention to us now. 

“Be safe hun.” Priya put her hand up to see me over the glare from the sun.

I laughed to myself and quickly started to head back to the hotel. 

Conveniently it was only at the top of the beach so I could get there quickly. 

With each step I took, I tried to build up my confidence. I felt like I needed to tell him about the relationship. Everything more than I had ever told anyone but I knew I could trust him. Or I thought. 

I got in the elevator and pressed the buttons to the floor Bobby was on.   
As soon as I got out I got nervous. 

Fuck these trust issues I can tell him. I need to tell him. Not for me but so he knows he did nothing. This isn't for you, it's for him. I repeated in my head until I got to the door. 

I hesitated but in the end, did it. Gary answered and I couldn't read his expression. 

“Oh… hey, Stella.” He stepped aside so I could see the room. It was pretty messy but what was expected from boys.

I saw Bobby on the bed and Lucas was next to him. 

I awkwardly walked in. Noah pulled me aside.

“Stella, Bob won't even get out of bed he really thinks he messed up.” 

I sighed and Noah looked confused. “I need to talk to him. Can you get the boys out? It's kinda private. But it will help. I hope.” 

His expression softened. “Yeah, ill get them out. Are the girls down by the beach I can bring them down there.?” 

“Yeah, they are,” I said looking around growing more nervous by the second. 

“Great.” He led me back to the others. 

Slowly Noah got the boys out and left me with Bobby. I sat down on the bed. 

“Hey…” 

“Yoo.” h said with a flat ton. I tried to read his expression but I couldn't. He was really good at hiding his emotions which led me to think he has been broke before too.

“It wasn't your fault.” 

“You sure because it usually is.” He looked down at his hands. 

Ah, so I was right. 

“No it wasn't Bob and I'm so sorry I left. I-I just…” I couldn't do it. My cheeks felt wet and I was crying again. His face softened slightly. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. 

“Lass it's ok. I'm sorry for what I said. I-I it's just that I usually end up friend-zoned by girls if they just ghost me. I don't know why and I don't know what I did wrong for them to do what they do. It just happens. After the first date or whatever, I get pushed away and I thought that's what you were doing. But this time it really hurt. It doesn't always hurt. But with you, I felt like we connected really well, and I was really starting to like you.”

“No Bobby really like you and. It's i-i just.” I couldn't do it. 

His brows frowned. “Lass I don't need you to make excuses to spare my heart.” 

“I-i w-what no I mean I…” I was stuttering. 

He got me off him and stood up. 

“Please just go, I know you don't like me it's fine. I'll be fine.” 

I tried to read his expression still trying to hold back tears. But it was expressionless. But I had gotten good at reading people. He wasn't fine. I didn't see the same sparkle in his eyes. He was on the verge of tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. 

I got up and walked over to the door he followed and I could see he had had a drink or two. 

“Bobby, I want you to know it's not your fault. I know you might be mad at me right now. I would be mad at me too. But it wasn't your fault it was mine. I'm Sorry I just wasn't ready but I thought I was.” 

He looked at me for a moment deciding what to say.

He finally spoke. “I'm not stupid la- I mean Stella I know how it goes. Girls say the same thing to me constantly. I'm just not good enough. 

Stood the for a moment trying to process t=what he just said. How could someone think he wasn't enough. Ant girl would be lucky to have him. 

I nodded slightly before walking out the door. Tears stamping down as I went to my room forgetting how I said I would be back to the girls. 

\-----

When the girls found me they tried comforting me and telling me things would definitely be ok. Even after I told them everything about how I was going to and then I was too much of a pussy to acutely do it. 

Maybe things aren't going to be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave any feedback I'm happy to take suggestions I'm just winging this so idr have a plane and ideas you might have would be great but If no then I think I have an idea I'm still trying to figure it out though lol. Sorry about any spelling/grammar I was rushing a little. As always stay safe and make sure to take care of your self it's important


	6. pinky promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls met the boys for lunch and Stella gets a pep talk 
> 
> here is the playlist som songs are the same and I might use it again for future sad chapters but you can just shuffle it lmao but ill also probably add more: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0NxnaPCYUhvwD4DdznfqYZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg chapter 6 already wow

I groaned.

“Pass me another shot.” I put my hand out over the bar. Priya looked at me with a worried look. 

“Hun are you sure you have had a lot remember were meeting the boys tomorrow morning and if you keep this up your going to be dead before you even get up.”

“Good.” I continued reaching for another shot but Lottie came over and moved it further away. 

“Sella you have been miserable for the past 4 days you got to enjoy this more when the next time your going to be on the Cape with a group of boys. One of which is all over you.” 

“Except he isn't. He hates me now. I Thought I friend-zoned him like ‘every other girl’ when I walked out, but I couldn't tell him. I-” 

“Aww stell you need to talk to him like now.” Cheals rubbed my back. Right at that moment, I realized how drunk I was. 

“I'm gonna head out now.” My words where slurring. 

“I’ll come, hun.” Priya walked over to me. The girls looked at me with worried faces as I clumsily made my way out of the large club. 

“I just don't get it.” I finally broke the science in the uber. 

“Get what?”

“Why can't I tell him. I trust him and i-i really like him. Like I haven't ever felt like this about someone I'm never like this when a boy is mad at me. I was literally the happiest I have been in months with someone and I felt something when he touched me.” I said almost shivering of the thought of him kissing me. I saw the driver glance in the mirror at me. 

“Hun I'm not going to boss you around but if your feeling like this it's more than love and you need to talk to him and do whatever it takes to tell him and explain what happened even if its brief from the week I have known him I can tell he has been hurt before like you and he will understand.” 

\----

I thought about Priya's words for the rest of the night. Everything went by in a flash but when I woke up in the morning I still remembered what she said. 

“Stella get upppp!” Chelsea shook me awake.   
“Noo I'm so tired if I move I think I'm going to literally die.” 

I heard Lottie laugh from the bathroom.

“But stelllllll we're seeing the boys now's your chance to talk to him.” 

My eyes shot open. 

“Wait what?”

“We're seeing the boys for lunch at the cafe on the boardwalk. Did you forget?” 

I put my hands on my head and groaned. 

“I can't do this I'm not ready.” 

“Ugh yes, you are I'm tired of you thinking you can't hun your even stronger than you were before and Bobby is the most understanding person like EVER he will understand.” Cheals looked down at me and pouted. 

“Keep telling yourself that ok hun?” 

I silently nodded and got up.

I was dead. 

Menta note. Don't drink so much. Ever again.

As I was getting ready I thought about him. The way his eyes lit up. Or how he was always making people laugh. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met. He would understand. Hopefully. 

I put on a pair of ripped jeans and a teddy fresh cropped t-shirt. 

I put on makeup but not enough to cover my freckles. I was too hungover to be able to do more than mascara and even that was a challenge. I took my wavy light brown hair out of the messy but that was sitting on my head. I looked in the mirror. 

It's going to be ok. 

“You coming, Stella?”

“Yeah, I'll be out in a sec.”   
I grabbed my phone and walked out with the girls.

\-----

“Ladies!” Gary pulled Lottie into a hug.

Everyone said hi to each other except me. I just stood there still building up confidence. 

Noah came up to me. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” 

“Bobby is in the restaurant already. I don't know why” 

We both laughed slightly. 

“How is he doing by the way?” 

“Oh um. Right now he is a mess he barely got up to go get a drink last night. But once he started he wouldn't stop. When we tried to get him out he started talking about how he missed you and he fucked up.” He paused thinking about what happened.

“He needs you right now. I don't know if it's my place to tell you but about a year ago he was in a bad relationship. He hasn't been the same but when he met you he didn't stop smiling the whole day. It was like he was ok again.” 

My heart broke at the sentence. 

“I promise I will make things right Noah thank you.” I hugged him and walked off to find him. 

\----

“Bobby?” 

“What.” I walked over to him. He had his hands on his head leaning against the table.

“We need to talk and I'm not leaving until that happens so-” 

“I'm so sorry lass. I fucked up” He got up and hugged me. I forgot how good it felt to be in his arms. 

“You did nothing ok? You hear me. It was my fault I did this. I should have told you.” I hesitated for a second but then I thought about him and how he needed to hear this. 

“A couple months ago i-i was in a very bad relationship. Like I came home with bruises.” I showed him a scar on my arm. “I got out of it but I have had problems trusting people. But you were the first person I trusted and I never felt like this before. But I have also hurt a lot of people before. With you, I didn't want that to happen.”

“What do you mean?” 

“At a certain point, I start pushing people away.” A tear poured out of my eyes and Bobby wiped it away with a soft expression. 

“I didn't want that to happen so I left before I could get attached to you and hurt you.” 

“I-i I'm so sorry or what I said to you Lass I didn't know but your ok. Were ok.” 

He cupped my face in his hands and tilted my head to look him in the eyes.

“Lass I-I also had problems before but I have never felt like this before with someone. I'm willing to fight for you so you don't leave me. Just give me a chance to show you-”

I closed the gap between us, smiling as I pressed my lips on his. They were just as sweet as the first time. His eyes opened wide as if he didn't see it coming but soon his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. 

I heard a squeak and pulled away to see what it was. Everyone was watching. All of them were in school. Cheals was the one who had made the sound. 

“Well, I guess you guys are good?” Gary raised an eyebrow. I looked up at bobby for him to make the call. 

“Yea we're good.” He put his arms around me and pulled me close. He bent down to whisper in my ear. “I swear to you I will never hurt you like you have been hurt.” 

I smiled and stuck out my pinky. 

“Pinky promise.” 

He beamed and wrapped his pinky around mine and squeezed. 

“Pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you have any feedback just let me know I don't really know where this is going lmao. Stay safe and take care of your self its important.


	7. it was perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, the boys go away for a couple of hours, and the girls talk. Once there back Stella spends time with Bobert (new nickname alert lmfao.) 
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sDc1LepMskBphEpZpHgXj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PLEASE READ) Hii, I really need help I low key have writer's block and I don't know where I want this to go or what's going to happen next to keep this entertaining :( this one is great but it was the best I could do so I'm begging you to give me some ideas for what you want to happen next and ill build of that. Thank you sm hop you enjoy.

Lunch went by pretty fast. For some reason, we talked about feet for a portion of it. All I learned from that is Bobby has a foot fetish. 

Then we talked about our fears. I only played attention enough to hear that Noah is terrified fo crickets. 

\----

Chelsea scrolled through her phone looking for a song to play of the speaker. She ended up picking Up Up by sand dollar. She turned up the music because even though it was a beautiful day we were the only people on the beach probably because it was a weekday. 

I sighed happily and leaned back. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad vacation after all. I listened to the music playing and watched the waves crashing against the sand. 

“When are the boys coming down?” Priya asked and everyone turned to face her. 

“I think they were doing something with friends who live here. I think that's the whole reason they are here. I heard Gary talking about it.” 

Chelsea sighed and put. “I think things are going pretty good for me and Luke.”

Luke? Oh, that was her pet name for Lucas. 

“What about you hun hows it going for you guys?” Priya nodded in my direction.

“Uh... I think we're doing good he's been hesitant about telling me about a past relationship but I can't blame him. He also doesn't really like talking about his feelings I think he is trying to protect himself.” I huffed.

“Aww, I'm sorry babe. If it helps I think he really fancies you and hs going to open up more soon.” Cheals smiled slightly. 

“Speaking of boys!” Lottie pointed behind me. 

I turned and the first thing I looked at was Bobby who was beaming. I smiled back and got up to greet him. Cheals turned down the music witch made everything seem much quieter. 

I hugged bobby and I could feel him smiling against my shoulder. When I pulled away I kissed him on the cheek. 

“You look beautiful today.” He grinned. “But you always do so-”

“Very smooth Bobby.” I interrupted his failed pickup line and gigged. 

“Ok but like right now is a great time to do the thing you promised.” He gave me a knowing grin. I groaned.

“This is the one time Robert doesn't get used to it.”

I saw his cheeks flush slightly as I said his full name. I cleared my throat. 

“Omg Captin B. Smooth you're too smooth.” I put a hand on my forehead and leaned back dramatically. The other boys immodestly broke out in laughter and I rolled my eyes as I composed my self again. 

“Bobby what did you do to this girl to make her call you that,” Gary yelled. 

“Nothing I'm just so smooth.” I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at him. 

“Bobert you couldn't even call me beautiful without failing.” I punched him lightly on the shoulder. H pretended to be hit in the heart getting some laughs from everyone including me. 

“That's not fair.” He put his hand out to Gary signaling him to pay up.

Gary tried to make excuses but in the end, pulled out ten pounds and gave it to him hesitantly. 

We spent the next hour talking. Bobby sat on my towel with me and I curled up against him.   
The music now playing in the back was Lemonade and I can't lie it was pretty catchy. I was tapping my finger to the beat as we argued about what ducks eat. Bobby's though they only ate bread. 

But then Gary brought up that there were ducks before bread was invented. I said pound stuff and then Noah said brad is bad for ducks and they do in fact eat pound stuff. 

Then bobby dragged on about how he felt bad about all the ducks he fed bread and I reassured him they would be ok. Then Chelsea realized she feed a ton of ducks bread and the whole thing broke out in chaos. 

In the end, everyone gave up and went down to the water dropping the conversation. Chelsea's speaker was playing Semi-charmed life and started singing along. Soon enough she made me join in even though I barely knew the song. 

Bobby knew all the words so he took the lead and I couldn't stop laughing. Lucas knew some of the words and joined in with bobby still yelling out the lyrics. At this point, I had given up with singing and fell to the ground laughing with cheals, Lottie, and Priya as soon as Gary and Noah tried dancing alone despite knowing the words. 

Slowly the song faded leaving another in its place and as soon as I calmed down Bobby snatched me up and was leading m to the water. 

“Bobby noo stoop.” I was wiggling around in his arms and he was laughing and trying to stop me from leaving. 

“No lass you got to get in the water when's the next time you will be able to do this.” 

I thought about it for a moment.

“Exactly.” He slowly walked into the cold water I looked over and no one was paying attention to us.

I squirmed out of his arms and he carefully lowered me into the water. I gasped as soon as I hit the water. We were only up to our knees but the water was cold. As soon as I was down I immediately moved towards him and he put his arm around me. 

“This is nice.” He looked down and cheekily winked. 

“Ugh don't make it weird Bobert.” 

He laughed and soon I joined him. We talked about what life was like back home before I got used to the water and took a step back from him. He raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Oh, its nothi-” He reached down and splashed me the cold water covered me sending shivers down my spine. 

I screeched and turned to get him back but he was running away. Not very quickly due to the fact that we were in the water. 

“I'm going to get you, Bob, mark my word.” I shook a fist trying to keep a straight face. He burst out in laughter but was still running. Almost immediately he tripped and fell in completely. I cackled at his attempt to get up and moved over to him still splashing around. 

“See those were my powers.” I managed still laughing. 

When he finally got up he moved over to me and gave me a huge bear hug. “Ant these re my powers.” 

I shrieked but I was still laughing. When he pulled back finally letting me go he looked down at me straining into my green eyes. I looked back up at him taking in his amazing amber yes and perfectly placed freckles. They were like constellations. 

Slowly he moved his hands to my jawline still not breaking contact. His other hand fell around my waist and I moved closer to him immediately. I glanced down at his lips before he took the hint and closed the gap. 

It started off light and sweet but slowly his arm ventured down to my ass pulling me as close as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips. He bent down to kiss my neck and I gasped when his lips met my collarbone. 

He was perfect.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! if you have any thoughts on where this should go pleaseeee let me know I got writer's block smh. Once again I was low key rushing with editing so I'm so sorry if there were any mistakes. Remember to take care of your self and stay safe. tysm!!


	8. stung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes surfing. Stella's a pro and tries to teach everyone and everything going great until something sticky ruins it. 
> 
> We learn more about Stella's past and where she lived and the dose for a living. 
> 
> This all happened to me. I do surf and live in Cape Cod. (hence why this ff takes place in Cape Cod lmao) This was the reason I didn't update for a couple of days (it hurts like hell) I'm doing a little better or at least enough to type but hives covering my hands isn't ideal lmao. So yes all of this happened except I saved my self lol. 
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sDc1LepMskBphEpZpHgXj  
> (same playlist with a shit ton of new songs lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I don't have any intentions to insult someone if you don't support LGBTQ+ then that's your opinion and I don't want anyone offended by it this is a story and it's fictional so please forgive me if you get offended and know I have no intentions of that you do you and I won't/can't do anything about it. I don't think you're a bad person it's your choice and I respect it. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

“Ugh, how do you do t stell I can’t get this on!” Chelsea groaned pulling at her wet suit. 

“Hun roll it up.” I demonstrated rolling my wet suit and pulling it on without problems. 

“Bloody hell this is impossible.” Lottie was also struggling. 

“I can’t speak for these two.” She pointed at the girls still struggling and Lottie rolled her eyes. “But I’m excited I mean when the next time we are going surfing with a pro and a ton of hot boys,” Priya said zipping the zipper on her front. I bowed as I was the pro.

I had grown up in cap cod and moved to London before high school witch is when I met the girls. It was amazing spending my summers out on the water with friends surfing. I loved it because when you got a big wave and got inside it was like everything stopped. It was all calm and nothing can stop you. I loved the way the water felt in my hair as the waves crashed sending mist into the air. 

I sat down on a chair and started braiding my hair. I knew I would take it out as soon as we were down but I didn’t care. 

“I can’t wait guys. It’s really not that hard once you get the hang of it.!” I added to give the girls some hope and motivation to not give up within the first hour. The thing is that it was hard and there where som dangers I had only just gotten them away from the far of sharks telling them they don't like the taste of humans and we will be fine. 

“I think the boys are going to meet us.” I smiled at the thought of Bobby trying to surf.

“Yay I can wait to see them surf,” Priya added. 

“I can’t wait to see you guys surf it’s going to be a good laugh.” 

“Shut up.” Lottie lightly punched m in the arm as I walked back into the main room of the hotel room. 

\-----

“Oh em gee!” Chelsea squealed and hopped out of the car. “Provence town is so pretty there are so many colors!” 

I laughed remembering all the memories of me and my old friends running around Provence town during rainbow month A.K.A the best month to be in Provence town. A.K.A Pride month. People went all out and there where always parades going on somewhere downtown. 

“Wow I have never seen so many pride flags in one place.” Lottie hopped out smiling at the buildings with all different LGBTQ+ flags on stores and apartments lining the street down to the beach. 

“Not the place to come as a homophobic,” Priya said fixing her hair in the reflection of the car. 

“Yeah but they can go suck a dick,” I said laughing at how stupid people like that could be. 

I helped everyone get the bords off the car and we walked down to the beach. 

It was high tide and the beach was nowhere near packed. It was very surprising considering tons of people came for pride month parades and it had only been a week since it ended. But i definitely wasn’t complaining about it. 

We wandered down to the water and looked around for the boys how shortly waddled down in there wet suits. 

My eyes fell on Bobby who was holding the surfboard over his head and laughing at something. He looked great in the black wet suit. It was tight in all the right places.

I shook my head getting myself out of my thoughts before I couldn’t stop.

“Ladies.” Noah bowed witch seemed a little more out of his comfort zone than I ever thought was possible for him. 

“Wow wow wow.” Priya floated over to him and he threw a wink in her direction. 

“Its been a couple of years but I think I can do it,” Lucas said moving over to Chelsea’s side.

“Oh my god wait so you surf?” I asked.

His eyebrow raised. “Depends on whos asking?” He shot back. 

“The pro surfer.” My lips curled into a smile. 

“Then yes I have surfed a little in my time.” Lucas patted the board. 

I laughed and the others joined in. 

“I didn’t know you surfed Stell?” Bobby pretended to be completely schooled and opened his eyes wide. I Giggled at his acting skills. 

“You know nothing!” I tapped my nose and winked.   
“How could you!” 

“Mwhahaha” I did my best evil laugh putting my hands in the air and throwing my head back. 

We continued the small talk about what we had been up to in the past couple days. Apparently they were kicked out of a club? I bet it was bobby dancing on the tables or something.

\-----

“What am I supposed to do now!” Lottie shouted back faying down on her board in the waves. 

“Wait for a wave!” I shouted. “When you see a good-sized wave get to face the board in the direction of the waves and stand up when it starts moving hen you need to turn to face the side of the wave so shift your weight!” I tried to explain it in the easiest way possible.

“Oh and don't forget to strap the thing on your ancle so when you fall off you stay with the board they were expensive to rent don't lose it!” I added. 

“Ok, what I learned from that is that I’m going to literally die doing this babe.” She called back. 

“You will be fine.” I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Oh look that’s a good wave get ready,” I shouted and pointed in the direction of a large wave coming towards us. I got ready and as the wave started picking me up I heard a scream and splash from behind me. 

“Already?” I yelled entering the inside of the wave. 

I bent down and felt the water with my hand. 

“God I love this feeling,” I said to myself as I neared the beach.

We did it a few more times and everyone got better at it as we went. There was a lot of screaming and splashing but it was still a blast. 

“Let’s go a couple of more times and then we can head out I’m whipped,” Gary said. We were sitting on outboards ina small cluster bobbing with the waves. 

“You know I’m pretty good at this.” Bobby Got up and pretended to surf but fell off almost immediately. Everyone burst out in laughter. 

“You might need more practice before you head to Hawaii, my friend,” I said clutching my side as he fell getting back on the board again. 

“Shut up.” He said finally pulling himself up.

“Oh look that’s a good one.” Lucas pointed out. 

“Let’s go?” Noah said paddling away from Gary to give himself space. 

As the wae came close I heard a scream. It wasn’t a playful one like falling off there board it was like if someone was hurt. I looked around and saw a little kid. No older than 16 in the water screaming. My eyes opened wide seeing no one was near him. 

I skipped the wave and it crashed into me but I was looking around. Other people hard it to because they were looking around. I was the only person who saw him as he was tucked between the large waves. 

“I Imideatly got off the board and swam as fast as I could towards him. I had my scuba diving license as I was a marine biologist so I could swim fast. The cold saltwater lapped against my face as I pushed against the water. I glanced back and saw Bobby following me. He had seen the kid to and skipped the wave. 

As I approached ti saw long strands in the water and immediately I knew what happened. It was the time of year where lions mane jellyfish were mating and once they mated they died and washed up on shore but they could still sting you badly. Once I read something about on that was 7 feet wide and had stingers that were 98 feed and it had more than 800 of its beautiful but deadly stingers. 

As I got close to the kid floating in the water I saw it. I had seen bigger but it would definitely do a measure on the ki-

I froze in the water. My back burned suddenly. I had been stung. It felt like a huge be sting stretching across my whole body. I kept trying to get out the kid but I kept being stung. I couldn’t do it by myself so I screamed for help. 

“Help I need help. Huge jelly. Stung Kid. Please. Me. Too” Was all I could make ou as I was being stung every second. I got the kid o his board he was torn up pretty badly.

I regretted taking off my suit and leaving it on the beach as I planned how to get out of he mess of tentacles. I couldn’t fit on the board so I just yelled as loud as I could. A million thoughts flooded my mind as the pain of the stings grew. 

“Lass I’m here what happened.” He looked at me in horror and once he saw the water and jellyfish and messed up kid and me floating and yelping with pain her understood.

“Jesus lass what do I do!”   
‘  
“Lifeguard boat” was all I could make out. He scanned the beach. 

“They left its too late for them to work.” 

I groned and a face of panic grew over him. 

“Lass I’m coming!” 

“Carefully.” I clung to the board. 

Now the others were watching the mess unfold. 

Slowly he paddled using as little skin as possible. He got over to me and gave his hand and pulled me in as I got stung on the back of my leg a few more times. I cried out in pain as i scrapped against the grip on the board. 

“Shit I’m sorry Stella.” He gripped the kid’s board and started paddling towards shore. 

The others rushed towards me as I was pulled up by Bobby. The kid’s parents came and thanked me for saving him an left with the kid in their arms. 

“Babe what happened,” Chelsea yelled looking panicked. 

“Stung… Jellyfish huge. Saving Kid.” I weakly pointed towards the parents and kid walking away still. 

“Call an ambulance,” Bobby said getting a ice of seaweed off from my stomach. He stilled looked scared as shit from what I could see. 

Lotti pulled out her phone. 

“So much for summer of sun,” Priya said half-joking. Bobby snorted.

“More like summer of stung.” 

No matter what was going on I still managed to laugh at his horrible joke. 

I repeated that in my head. 

Summer of stung.

Summer of stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! once again this is all the reason I didn't update for a couple of days its also the family issues I was having lmao. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them in the comments I'm willing to use some of them! Feel free to leave kudos if you like it and remember to take care of your self and stay safe its important!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. If you liked it please leave kudos and if you have anything I could change me know. I hope everyone is staying safe right now it's super important and please remember to take care of yourself you perfect and don't need to change at all.❤️


End file.
